


Living Spaces

by cjwritergal



Series: Living Spaces [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: And Friendship, Bolin & Korra friendship especially, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, and comedy hopefully, and feelings, and there is fluff, as domestic as it gets really, the avatar goes apartment hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months after the finale. Avatar Korra is settling back into her life in Republic City, when she faces her next big challenge: finding a place to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, some of you may be surprised to know that I LOVE Korrasami. I really do. So, the finale made me happier than I can properly express, especially as a bisexual person. Don't worry, I still love Borra, and I am by no means giving up on Spirit's Cry. However, I really wanted to show my love of the Korra/Asami pairing, so I wrote this. In fact, I like this little setup so much that this may well become part of a shorter series. It's nothing that I'll update regularly, but every once in a while I'll add stories to this little universe. And, possibly, lead to an OT4 down the road. We'll see. ;D
> 
> This story was written partly because of my own experiences looking for apartments. To me it's kind of funny, but we'll see if you guys feel the same way. In any case, I hope you enjoy it, and as always kudos and comments mean the world to me.
> 
> This was betaed by Writing4Ever4God, as per usual.

* * *

Tenzin was sitting at the long table, a cup of tea in front of him, reading the newspaper.

Korra stood in the doorway, watching him for a second. He didn't seem to notice that she was there. She listened for a moment, and could make out the sounds of the kids playing outside. That would make things easier. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and marched into the room.

"Hey, Tenzin," she said as casually as she could manage.

"Good morning Korra," Tenzin replied, looking up briefly from the paper with a slight smile.

She smiled back, trying to relax. She'd faced giant machines, powerful weapons, evil spirits, and dictators. She could do this.

"Soooooo," Korra said, and Tenzin looked up at her again, pausing with the teacup lifted halfway to his mouth.

"Yes?" he prompted when she didn't say anything else.

"Is that the, um, newspaper?" She asked, wanting to smack herself on the forehead. It very obviously  _was_  the paper. Maybe she should have asked Asami to help her prepare what to say. Asami was good at that kind of thing. As usual, thinking about her girlfriend  _did_  help Korra to relax a little, even as Tenzin gave her a strange look.

"Ah, yes it is. Did you want it…?" He asked, looking confused at the direction the conversation was going.

"Oh! No! Not unless you're finished with it," Korra added hastily. "Um, I don't suppose there's another one around here, though?"

"I think there's one in the kitchen," Tenzin frowned. "Was there something you were wanting to read? The headlines are pretty quiet for once." He actually chuckled a little at that, and Korra couldn't help but join in. After everything that had happened to her – and the world – over the years, it was nice to have some relative quiet. Nothing in the world would stay that way for long, so she was definitely enjoying it while it lasted.

Korra took another slight breath, and Tenzin noticed, putting down the paper.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his confusion giving way to concern.

"No, not at all," Korra said, sitting down across from him. "It's just…" She sighed, looking down at her interlocked fingers. "Tenzin, I – I can't begin to tell you how much everything you've done for me means." She actually felt tears prick at her eyes, her words becoming a little thick, but she pressed on. "You've done so much, you and your family, and I'll never be able to repay you for any of it – "

"You don't have to repay us, Korra," Tenzin said, reaching forward and patting her on the arm.

Korra nodded. "I know, I know, that's not what I meant. I just – like I said, it means a lot. Everything. And I just want you to know that, because…" she paused, and then said the next words in a rush: "I kind of want to get my own place."

"Oh." Tenzin blinked at her, and then nodded to himself. "Well, that makes sense. You are an adult now, Korra. You'll always be welcome here, of course, and we will miss having you around, but if it seems like the right time then I wish you luck."

Relief washed over her. "You're not…upset, or anything?"

Tenzin smiled. "Not at all. As I said, we will miss you – and I suspect the children  _will_  be upset – but I knew it would happen sooner or later. And it's not as if you are moving halfway across the world – right?" He added.

Korra shook her head. "Not at all. Republic City is my home." She had to travel often as part of her Avatar duties of course, but she wanted to stay right where she was for the most part. She missed her parents, and she did miss the Southern Water Tribe, but she'd never fit in anywhere the way she did in Republic City. She had her friends – who, as far as she was concerned, were her family as well – Tenzin and his family, and Asami. In Republic City she could see her girlfriend whenever she wanted, go out to lunch with Mako and Bolin, play with Tenzin's kids, and she wouldn't trade any of that if she could help it.

Tenzin nodded. "If you don't mind my asking, how is your…financial…situation?"

That was the big question. "I have some money saved up from when I was on my own, from winning fights and things like that. And now that I've been working a little more regularly by helping out at the police station, I've been able to add to it. I don't have a lot, but I have enough to get an apartment, I think."

"I'm glad to hear it." Tenzin smiled, and then frowned thoughtfully. "It's going to be difficult to find a place to accommodate Naga. Some place on the ground floor might be best."

Korra laughed. "Yeah, probably. Anyway, I wanted to start looking as soon as possible, so I was going to take the paper, maybe look around town, see what's available."

"Of course. Here," Tenzin handed her the paper he'd been using. He waved off her protests. "I'll get the one from the kitchen." He stood, and Korra accepted the paper gratefully, flipping to the back where listings of apartments would be.

"Good luck," Tenzin called to her as he walked away.

"Thanks," Korra called back before turning her attention to the paper. "All right," she said, grinning. "Let's do this."

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

"Wow," Asami said, taking a bite of her roll. "Your own place. I'm sure that'll be nice."

"Definitely," Korra said, grabbing Asami's other roll and helping herself to it. Asami rolled her eyes but didn't protest, smiling fondly instead.

"I mean," Korra went on, "Don't get me wrong, living at Air Temple Island has been great, but I'd really kind of love my own space, you know?"

Asami nodded. "Are you going to try and look into those apartments that just opened up at the other end of the city?"

Korra shrugged. "Maybe." She produced the slightly crumpled pages from the newspaper that she'd been keeping in her pocket. "I've got a couple things on here that I want to check out first. Besides, those places are for people who want to get away from the spirit vines, and it's not as if I really mind them." She laughed a little, and so did Asami.

"That's true," Asami agreed. Her smile turned softer, and Korra knew that she was remembering their vacation in the Spirit World a few months ago. It had been…amazing wasn't enough to describe it. Exploring with Asami, waking up next to Asami, the way that Asami's eyes had lit up when she saw all the different spirits…

Korra shook herself out of the memories. "Anyway, thanks for coming with me to look at apartments."

Asami's smile widened. "It's no problem at all Korra." She took Korra's hand and squeezed it, and then went back to her food.

After they had both finished their lunch (with Korra helping Asami finish hers off), they climbed up on Naga and went to the first apartment Korra had circled in the paper. It had been described as "a great start-up", with "unique views of the city", and a "sizeable yard".

What they saw when they arrived was something entirely different.

The yard was indeed sizeable; it bordered the other buildings, and was probably about twenty feet or so in diameter, but it there was also a lot of scattered trash, and graffiti decorated the walls around it. Apparently by 'unique views' they had meant views of the sides of buildings; they'd had to go down a very smelly alleyway just to get to the front door, and it was surrounded on all sides by other establishments. It smelled like smoke and rotting food, and as they stood there staring they saw someone throw a piece of trash from the window, right down into the yard just a few feet from where they were standing.

"It's…" Asami began. There was a long silence. " _Small_ ," she said finally.

"That's one word for it," Korra muttered, gaping at the place in front of her.

The size wasn't what bothered her, and it wasn't as if she was standing inside to really get a feel for the size. The apartments were pretty clearly run-down. The building looked like it was ready to crumble if there was even the slightest earthquake, and patches of weeds spotted the otherwise bare yard. The numbers on the front of the house had been painted on and had faded considerably, so that only a few of the numbers themselves were readable. There was a sizeable hole in the door, like someone had punched through it.

"Maybe it looks better on the inside?" Korra offered, without any real hope.

"Somehow I doubt it," Asami replied in a low voice.

After a second, they exchanged a look and then nodded.

"Let's go," Korra said, hopping back up on Naga, Asami immediately doing the same. They left the same way they had come, and Korra heard Asami breathe a sigh of relief when they were out of the stinky alley, and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well, that was…" Asami hesitated. "Not what I expected," She finished, her voice just slightly hard to hear from behind Korra, especially with all the noise from the city surrounding them.

"Me n– " Korra began to respond, but then Asami kissed the back of her neck, just under her ear, and the rest of her sentence became a squeak. She jerked Naga's reins automatically so that she almost ran out into traffic. She felt heat flash across her face, and she shivered a little. Asami had very quickly learned where Korra liked to be kissed, and the neck was one of them.

She heard Asami chuckle a little, and pouted.  _Just you wait,_  Korra promised silently.  _The next time you take me driving somewhere I'll get you back._ She grinned at the thought. Especially since, if they were in a car, Asami would likely drive them somewhere more private where they could –

"Korra?"

Asami's voice interrupted her thoughts, and Korra shook her head. "Huh?"

"Uh…where exactly are we going?" Asami asked, only a little teasingly.

Oh. Right. Apartments. She was supposed to be thinking about apartments, and not her amazing and gorgeous girlfriend. Actually, that was kind of another reason she wanted her own place. She was kind of tired of sneaking around. When they could, they would get together at Asami's, but there had still been a number of uncomfortable close calls involving Tenzin and his kids. Pema actually  _had_  caught them once, and had teased them subtly – and mercilessly – about it for weeks.

Korra felt herself blush a little again, but she checked the paper in her pocket, and then pointed Naga in the right direction.

The next place was supposed to be just on the edge of the spirit vines. It had been simpler in its description, saying that there were several one-bedroom apartments available, well within the limits of what Korra thought she could afford.

When they arrived, Korra was relieved to see that they didn't look nearly as run-down as the last place. In fact, they looked pretty nice from the outside.

Of course, it was  _inside_  that was the problem. It was still very nice-looking: the cabinets were new, the floor was polished, and there actually was a good view outside the window. Rather, the problem was with the apartment's  _size_. In fact, calling it an apartment felt like a lie: it was half the size of her room on Air Temple Island. Even just standing in there with Asami and the land lady it felt too crowded, and there was no way she would ever be able to fit Naga in there.

Korra and Asami didn't stay long, and left to look at yet another place. Korra's earlier confidence and eagerness had faded. She had a feeling finding a place to live was going to be harder than she'd thought.

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

"…and  _then_  the one after that said that no pets were allowed." Korra slumped forward in her seat, letting out a long sigh and running a hand through her hair. Asami gently rubbed her hand up and down her back, and it relaxed her a little.

"Wow," Bolin said, slurping up his noodles. "Finding a place that lets you keep a pet is pretty hard. There's a reason I sneak Pabu everywhere in my shirt." As if agreeing with this statement, Pabu's head popped out of his collar, biting off part of a noodle and chewing it quickly before disappearing back in Bolin's shirt.

"Well," Bolin went on more brightly, "Maybe you'll have better luck tomorrow! You said that there's a lot more on your list, right?"

"Yeah," Korra sighed again, blowing a little hair out of her face. "Maybe."

"Sorry I can't go with you tomorrow, sweetie," Asami said, her arm now lying gently across Korra's shoulders. "I've got meetings all day – I may not even be able to get away for lunch."

Korra waved a hand. "It's okay. It's not like I can't handle it on my own." She smiled, and reached up to squeeze Asami's hand by her shoulder. "Let me know if you want me to bring you something to eat." Sometimes when Asami was particularly busy she would get so focused that she would forget the little things, like eating, and then she'd end up starving later.

Asami smiled back sweetly, kissing Korra's cheek. "That would be nice, thank you. That way you can stay for a minute at least."

Korra noticed Bolin watching them. He was smiling as well, but he looked a little sad at the same time, and she wondered if he was thinking about Opal. Their relationship was better now that Bolin wasn't in an army that was threatening her family, but Opal was still off in other parts of the world a lot of the time, and she knew it was hard on their relationship. Sometimes she would go out with Bolin to all the places they used to eat out at in their probending days, and he would talk about it a little. It didn't help that he wasn't sure what to do about it all, and his life in general.

Before she could say anything to cheer him up, he brightened on his own. "Hey!" He said suddenly, and both Korra and Asami looked at him fully.

"Why don't I go with you tomorrow, Korra? Not that you need my help or anything," Bolin added quickly, "But I do have some experience looking for apartments and stuff."

Korra nodded, feeling a little better herself. "That would be great, Bo. Thank you. I've never done this kind of thing before, so honestly having someone around that's done it before could be useful." She hadn't said anything to Asami of course, because she loved having her around, but Asami didn't know any more about renting apartments than Korra did; probably even less, actually.

Bolin's eyes went to something behind her, and she looked around to see Mako walking toward them, a little out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he squeezed into the booth next to his brother. "You would not  _believe_  the amount of paperwork that goes with petty crimes."

"S'okay," Bolin said, his mouth full of noodles again. "I ordered your usual. Might be a little cold now."

"That's fine." Mako began to dig into his own food with gusto. Korra exchanged a look with Asami, both of them smiling a little. Mako and Bolin didn't look much alike, but sometimes the way they stood or gestured was just so similar to each other. When they ate – especially if they were both really hungry – was one of those times.

A wicked thought came to her, and she couldn't help but smile. Asami noticed the look on Korra's face and raised her eyebrows, biting her lip to keep from smiling in response.

"So, Mako," Korra said casually, trying not to laugh early and spoil it. "Still getting letters from Wu asking you to run away with him?"

Her comment had the desired effect. Mako choked and spluttered, his face turning a bright red. Bolin thumped him on the back, even as he laughed alongside Korra and Asami.

Mako didn't say anything, just glared at her.

Korra smiled wider in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

Mako muttered something along the lines of "I hate all of you", but they were laughing too hard to notice or care.

It was moments like this, Asami's arm around her, Bolin laughing so loudly that people looked over at them in concern, teasing Mako, and the four of them just being together, that made her know, more than ever, that this was what she wanted and where she belonged. This was her life. It part of what she had fought for. It was something she never wanted to forget, and she knew better than to take it for granted.

She'd been back in Republic City for months now, but it was moments like this where she knew that she was truly home.

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

The next day, Korra spent a little time in the morning with Tenzin's kids. They'd taken the news that she was moving out about as well as she'd expected – which was to say, not well at all – but they were starting to accept it. She promised that she'd still see them as much as she could, and that they could come see her whenever they wanted.

After, feeling windswept from several airbending races, she grabbed her list of possible apartments and went across the ferry with Naga. She was going to bring Asami lunch first, and then meet up with Bolin a little later.

She already had the lunch. She'd made it, actually. She wasn't an amazing cook, but living on her own had improved her skills considerably, and she actually rather liked it. It could be relaxing, and she was good enough at making some simple dishes. Besides, she liked doing things like that for Asami. It wasn't as if Korra could afford super expensive gifts – especially not while she was looking for a place to live – but she also knew that Asami appreciated things like that more. Whether it was Korra making her lunch or taking her flying on a glider, Asami's face would just…light up, whenever Korra did things like that. So, it was all the more reason to do them.

When she arrived at Asami's office, it looked like one of the meetings was just ending. People were leaving, talking comfortably, and Korra walked in just as the last person walked out.

Asami smiled tiredly at her, standing from her chair to give her a hug and a quick kiss. "Hey, Korra. Thanks for lunch!"

Korra grinned, setting the lunch down on the table as Asami closed the door behind her. "No problem, I hope you li- _mph_  – "

She was cut off as Asami spun her around and kissed her deeply.

"I'll love it," Asami said when she pulled back, her eyes bright, cheeks a little flushed.

"Oh. Um. Good. Good." Korra felt a little dazed. "That's…"

"Good?" Asami finished, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

Korra shook herself and smirked in response. Two could play at that game. She stepped a little closer, giving Asami just the slightest, softest kiss, sucking a little on her bottom lip as she pulled away. She heard Asami give a sharp intake of breath and chuckled a little, kissing down her chin and her neck, to the hollow of her throat. It was a good thing all the blinds were drawn on the door and the windows.

"Is the door locked?" She asked, kissing back up the other side of her neck.

"It will be now," Asami replied, sounding a little dazed herself. She stepped back, walking quickly to the door and locking it. Korra leaned back against her desk, unable to keep the satisfied smile off of her face.

Asami turned around, flushed, tucking her hair behind her ear absently. "Ah, couch?" She asked, gesturing to the rather large one pressed against the left wall.

Korra nodded. "Couch," she agreed, and they walked toward it together, taking off their clothes as they went.

As they both struggled to take off their shoes – Asami's were always a little more complex to remove, and Korra's boots had a habit of getting stuck on her heel – Korra reflected that not that long ago doing things like this would have been unimaginable to her, not to mention embarrassing. But – especially with how limited they were by their jobs, Korra's Avatar duties, and so on – they'd learned to take advantage when they could.

She finally managed to get her boots off, and then started pulling down her pants, but then she noticed Asami was staring at her, a little smile on her face. She had removed her little jacket, but she was still mostly clothed.

Korra stopped, her pants half unbuttoned. "What?" She asked.

Asami just smiled wider, and for a second it looked like she actually might cry, but she didn't. "You're beautiful, Korra," she said softly.

Korra had never really known what to say to that. She looked down at the floor, pushing some of her hair out of her face. "So are you," She replied finally in a quiet voice. Then she straightened, and said teasingly: "Come on now, hurry up, we're running on a schedule here Miss Sato."

Asami quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking. "Is that so, Avatar Korra?" Her voice was practically a purr. With surprising speed, Asami stripped off the rest of her clothes, and stepped closer, guiding off Korra's pants with a smooth hand.

"Well," she said, leaning her face close to Korra's. "I'd hate to keep you waiting."

Korra kissed her, pulling her even closer as Asami worked to get off Korra's underthings, and they fell back against the couch, both of their heads hitting the wall with a loud and painful  _thump_.

Asami pulled back, partially straddling Korra on the couch, holding her head and rubbing the sore spot.

"Ow," Korra said, rubbing at her own head. She was pretty sure that would leave a bump. She met Asami's eyes. There was a red spot on her forehead where she had hit the wall.

All at once they started laughing. It wasn't as though they weren't used to occasional bumps and bruises – one time when they'd been on an actual bed, Korra's knee had slipped off and they'd both fallen over the side – but Korra kind of liked it. Even though sometimes it was baffling, because they had gone through dozens of fights without so much as a scratch, but apparently having sex brought out their clumsy sides. It was fun, though, laughing with Asami between kisses. There wasn't any stress or worry; it was just good and happy, and she loved it.

They started kissing again, and from there things went a little smoother. Korra knew that she might be late for her meeting with Bolin, but she didn't really care.

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

A little over an hour later, Korra arrived at where she was supposed to meet Bolin, feeling slightly rushed and unkempt, but pleased.

Bolin was waiting outside the pro-bending stadium for her, leaning against the wall. His hands were in his pockets, Pabu on his shoulder as usual. He stood straight as she and Naga approached.

He took one look at her and raised an eyebrow, grinning slowly. "I see you had a nice lunch," he said.

Korra could feel herself blushing, tugging at her collar in a vain attempt to hide a love bite. "I did," she said. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

He shrugged. "S'okay." He climbed up on Naga, sitting behind her. "Let's go find you an apartment!" He held his fist up like they were charging into battle, and Korra laughed.

"Onward!" She cried, raising her fist with his, and she squeezed Naga's sides a little to get her to trot down the street.

They spent the traveling time talking, catching up a little bit more. They didn't get as much one-on-one time as they used to, and Korra knew that Bolin was feeling a little lonely, especially with Opal so far away. More than that, she missed hanging out with him. Sometimes it felt like they were on the exact same wavelength, and no one knew how to make her laugh like Bolin did. He was one of her best friends, and she wanted to spend time with him.

By the time they reached the next apartment on her list, some of the tension that had been in Bolin's shoulders lately seemed to dissipate. He was laughing and joking, and she was doing the same right along with him.

The apartment complex looked pretty nice from the outside; not too big, but not super small either. It was in a fairly nice part of town, and the people going to and from the building looked pretty friendly. There hadn't been anything in the ad for or against pets, and despite her setbacks before Korra was feeling a little hopeful, especially because it was well within her price range.

Bolin's expression surprised her, however. He was looking at the apartment with a little frown.

"What is it?" She asked. "It looks pretty good."

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "But – " he lowered his voice in an almost mysterious manner, and Korra couldn't help but laugh again – "Looks can be  _deceiving_."

They met the apartment manager – a middle-aged man named Lee – and headed up to the fourth floor, where the apartments were available. He didn't have a negative reaction to Naga, apart from surprise at her size, so Korra took that as another positive sign.

She turned to share a look with Bolin, and gaped at him. Somehow in the seconds she'd been facing away from him he'd dug out that old ridiculous mustache of his. She hadn't even known that he still  _had_  that thing! He was stroking it thoughtfully, looking around the hallway with a critical eye.

Lee, smiling pleasantly, led her to the first apartment in the fourth floor hallway.

"As you can see, Avatar Korra," He said, "these apartments actually have more space than it looks like they do."

Stepping inside, she had to agree. There was actually room for Naga to walk around. Things would get a little tight once she had some furniture – another thing she had to figure out – but she would still be able to manage.

"This looks – " Korra began, about to say 'great', but Bolin spoke before she could.

"Dusty," Bolin said. He'd drawn himself up to a greater height, and he was speaking in a somewhat pompous voice. "As Avatar Korra's aide, I must tell you that we wish to see the entire apartment before we make any kind of commitments."

"Of- of course," Lee replied, looking startled, and – Korra frowned – nervous, maybe.

"You're my  _aide_?" She whispered to Bolin when Lee's back was turned.

Bolin grinned. "Well, I'm aid _ing_ you, aren't I? Trust me on this – Mako taught me that you can't just let them know what you think right off. You've gotta see the whole place first."

That sounded reasonable. "Okay," she said, and they both straightened again when Lee looked back at them.

"Where is the bathroom?" Bolin asked, his arm held up to his chest, his nose a little in the air.

"Um, this way," Lee said, gesturing down a short hallway. "There's just one bedroom," Lee added, regaining his composure. "But it is also sizeable – " He tried to lead them into the bedroom, but Bolin walked right into the bathroom instead.

Bolin turned on the faucet in the bathroom sink. Nothing came out for several seconds, and then when it did, it was only a little. He raised an eyebrow at Lee, who spluttered.

"That- that's just temporary," Lee tried to assure them.

"Indeed," Bolin said, raising his eyebrows in a ridiculous fashion. He turned his head a little to the side, looking at the cabinet above the sink. Then he pulled gently on the cabinet door – and it fell right off.

Korra's mouth dropped open.

" _These_  hinges were falling off," Bolin said haughtily. "The water doesn't work. There's dust everywhere.  _This_  is the kind of apartment you were trying to offer to your Avatar? The savior of Republic City? The bridge between worlds?" He leaned closer to Lee, poking him in the chest.

"How  _dare_  you, sir?" Bolin cried dramatically.

Korra, battling between her honest irritation that the guy had tried to swindle her and amusement at Bolin's antics, crossed her arms and scowled at Lee.

"Well?" She demanded. "How many people have you tricked into – "

"N-n-no one, Avatar Korra, I swear!" Lee dropped to his knees, pleading. "This – this apartment isn't ready yet, we're still fixing things, we – I – just thought that, well, if the Avatar was living here then it might – "

" – make your apartments more popular." Bolin finished, with an arrogant shake of his head, his fake mustache twitching. "And when things inevitably broke, you were probably going to let Avatar Korra pay for them, weren't you? For shame sir, for shame."

"We're leaving," Korra declared, her arms crossed. She glared at Lee. "If I ever hear about you doing anything like this again – "

"Never!" Lee vowed. "Just – please don't tell my boss!"

Korra exchanged a look with Bolin, who was stroking his mustache again. He shrugged, his eyebrows raised exaggeratedly. Korra bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Fine," She said at last. "But I'm serious – you try to swindle anyone again, and you'll have  _me_  to deal with." Naga growled next to her to back up this statement, and Lee nodded quickly, his eyes wide.

The three of them left, leaving Lee behind in the apartment. Once they were outside, Korra couldn't hold it in anymore, and she laughed again. Bolin laughed along with her, and they had to take a moment to pull themselves together, leaning against the building.

"Oh man," Korra said, wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes. "I can't believe that guy tried to do that to me! Jerk." She scowled at the building.

"Happens more often than you'd think," Bolin said with a shrug, his face red from laughing. "Like I said, I learned from Mako. You've gotta test everything, turn on the lights and the water, things like that. If you sign a lease and you end up with an apartment that's falling apart, you're stuck with it for a while."

"Thanks," Korra said sincerely.

He grinned at her. "S' what I'm here for," he said. "Now then," he added, adopting his superior demeanor again, "Shall we go, Avatar Korra?" He gave a low bow, one arm extended down the street.

"We shall," she agreed with a smile, and they set off again.

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

Three apartments later, and they were finally at one that looked somewhat promising. It was a little more expensive than she wanted it to be, but it was good-sized, clean, in a nice part of town, and they allowed pets.

The apartment manager who had been showing them around had stepped out to deal with another issue, so it was just Korra and Bolin in the apartment.

"This is nice," Bolin said, dropping his ridiculous manner. He even took off his mustache. "It itches," he admitted to Korra when she raised an eyebrow at him. "Doesn't mean I'll stop using it," he added, and she chuckled.

"It is nice," she agreed.

They walked around the apartment, checking the lights and the water as they went.

"There are some scratches on the floor," Bolin pointed out, leaning down on the ground. "So, you know people lived here before. But they're not too bad; with some buffing, I bet they'd come out."

"Or I could cover them with a rug or something," Korra suggested. "As long as the floor isn't going to fall out from under me, I don't really care about scratches."

"True," Bolin said with a quick smile. "Y'know, I really ought to get my own apartment too."

"Oh yeah?" Korra looked up at him from where she was inspecting the stove.

"Yeah." Bolin shrugged. "I mean, Mako works so much he's hardly there anyway, so I might as well get my own place. Plus, I still have some money saved up from those stupid Nuktuk movers – "

"Hold on," Korra interrupted. " _Stupid_? I thought you loved those things?"

"Weeeeellll," Bolin leaned forward, testing the front room light, turning it on and off. "I did. Do. Doesn't mean they weren't stupid, though. And it's not as if – " he hesitated. "It's not as if they really helped anything," he finished, not looking at her, continuing to turn the light on and off.

"Bo…" She wasn't really sure what to say to that.

He shrugged again. "It's the truth. First with the movers and then Kuvira's army…every time I try to help – to do something – it just…" he trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"Bolin, that's not – you were trying to help! And you've been a big help to me, too many times to count!" Korra walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Was that really how he felt? That he hadn't, or couldn't, help?

He smiled a little. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I got it right though. I just keep messing up." He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

Korra hesitated, and then decided to go with her hunch. "Bo, are things…okay…with you and Opal?"

He stiffened a little, and she knew she was right on the money. For a second she thought he'd deny it, but then he sighed again.

"I don't know," he said finally. "We're not – I mean, we're still together. But, the distance, you know. And…" he paused, and then went on: "She suggested that I go on the move with her."

"What?" Beyond her surprise, Korra was a little ashamed to feel as sad as she did. She should be happy for Bolin, if he needed to move away to be with Opal.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure I want to. And I just…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I love Opal," continued. "So much. But I'm not sure roving around on a sky bison is really what I want to do with my life, you know?" Finally he met her eyes. "I feel like…so much of my life is  _here_. And I don't want to leave it." He leaned back against the wall.

Korra joined him against the wall. "Did Opal say which she prefers?"

Bolin shook his head. "No. We both just want us to work. I'd never ask her to come here, though. What she's doing is important, and I know how much it means to her." He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I just don't know what to do," he finished quietly.

Korra wished that she knew what to say, or had some advice to give him. "Neither do I," she admitted, and Bolin looked at her in surprise.

"I have to travel too, you know, being the Avatar and everything," she went on. "But a lot of the time I'll still get to be here, and that's where I want to be. I just don't know what to  _do_  with that time. Before, I kind of thought I'd serve on the council like Aang did, but there's no way I want to run for president. Right now I'm sort of helping out Chief Bei Fong with the police force, but I don't think I really want to get a job with them either."

"What about Asami?" Bolin asked, frowning. "I bet she'd give you a job!"

Korra made a face. "I don't like the idea of Asami giving me a job just because she's my girlfriend. And, honestly, I don't think there's anything I'd be good at there either. I'm not exactly an engineer, and I don't think sitting in meetings all day is for me." She let out a long breath, her hair fluttering a little in front of her face.

"I know that doesn't help you," Korra added suddenly. "I guess I just mean…I kind of get how you're feeling."

Bolin looked at her for a second, and then gave a slow smile. "That does help a little, actually," he said, nudging her with his arm.

Korra nudged him back. "Good." She flashed a grin at him, and then looked down at their feet, so close together. A surge of affection for him washed through her. "Do whatever makes you happiest," she told him. "Whatever feels most right. I don't know what that is. But when  _you_  know, that's what you should do."

He leaned his shoulder on hers. "Thanks, Korra."

"Hey, I'm the Avatar. Helping people is what I do," She replied lightly, leaning against him as well.

For a second they just leaned against the wall, enjoying each other's company in silence. Even though she'd been endeavoring to spend more time with both him and Mako (and Asami, obviously) lately, it had never again gotten to that point where it had once been, when they were in Pro-bending together. She wouldn't trade anything for the person that she had become, and the things that she had now, but there were days where she missed that closeness with her friends. And, honestly, she missed Pro-bending. Not the sport itself so much – though she had been considering going and watching a match with Asami for a date night sometime – but the fighting. She'd been fighting in earthbending rings to try and get by while on her own, but it hadn't been the same. She kind of missed just fighting for fun. Sometimes Asami sparred with her, and that was great, but Asami was very busy so they didn't get to do it all that often.

"You know what I kind of miss?" Bolin asked, and Korra looked up at him in surprise.

He smiled a little, and it kind of looked like there were tears in his eyes, but he blinked and they were gone. "This," he said, nudging her shoulder again. "Us. I mean, it's not like we could go back, and – and I don't think I'd really want to, but I kind of miss the old days, you know? Sparring all the time, patrolling the streets together…" He chuckled a little.

Korra grinned. "You know what? I was just thinking the same thing."

Bolin blinked in surprise, and then smiled wider. "You were?"

"Yeah," Korra nodded. "I don't want us all to drift apart, Bolin. I know I said it before, but I am sorry that I didn't keep in better touch. I should have."

He waved away her apology. "It's okay, Korra. Really."

"I still should have," she insisted. "And you know what? I really miss just fighting for fun."

"Me too!" Bolin exclaimed, standing straighter. "When I joined Kuvira's army, I really wanted to help people, but I was also kind of hoping that I'd get to fight more. And I did, I guess," he said, looking embarrassed, "But not the way I wanted to."

"I know exactly what you mean!" Korra said, starting to feel excited. Maybe they could do something with that! Maybe –

Her train of thought was interrupted when the apartment manager walked back into the room.

"Avatar Korra?" The woman said, closing the door behind her. She bit her lip. "I am so sorry, but the apartment complex  _does_  have a size limit when it comes to pets. If that polar bear dog outside is yours, then I'm afraid you can't live here." She bowed. "Once again, I am very sorry."

Disappointment swallowed the excitement she had been feeling moments ago, but Korra bowed back. "No, I understand. You have your rules. Ready to go?" She asked Bolin, standing up and starting to walk out the door.

"Actually…" Bolin scratched the back of his neck. "Um. Is there any chance that _I_  could rent this apartment?" He asked the woman. "All I have is this little guy," he added, gesturing to his shirt, and Pabu popped out of it obediently.

"Of course!" The woman beamed. "If you'll follow me, you can get started on the paperwork."

Korra stared at them in disbelief, and then buried her face in her hands.

"Sorry," Bolin whispered back to her as he followed the manager out the door.

"This is just getting ridiculous," Korra muttered into her hands. She was  _never_  going to find a place to live. Maybe Gommu would let her move into his bush with him.

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

"Let me get this straight," Asami said, her hands massaging Korra's back. They were on her bed, Asami's legs on either side of her hips. Korra was lying on her stomach, her torso bare, not-quite falling asleep thanks to Asami's hands working the stress out of her back.

"So, you guys went looking for an apartment for  _you_ ," Asami went on, working at a particularly stubborn knot in Korra's lower back – which made Korra moan in pleasure – "And  _Bolin_  is the one that ended up with the new place."

"That about sums it up," Korra said, her words a little muffled with her cheek pressed against the bed.

"That's…" Asami paused, and Korra could hear the amusement in her tone.

"I know," Korra responded with a sigh. "I'm beginning to think I'll just move into the park. They named it after me, so I don't think anyone could really say anything against it."

Asami snorted. "Well, there would be plenty of room for Naga there."

"Exactly." Korra let out another long sigh, this time a happy one, as Asami's hands gently rubbed up and down her back. "Let me know when you want me to do you," Korra added sleepily.

Asami chuckled. "You did that earlier, remember."

Korra laughed. "Walked right into that one, huh? I meant give you a  _massage_. Your back is probably in worse shape than mine with that uncomfortable desk chair of yours."

"Shut up," Asami said, "Or I'll tickle you."

"Don't start a war you can't win," Korra replied slyly, feeling a little more awake.

"Oh really?" Asami asked, and Korra knew  _that_  tone of voice well. Her fingers drifted down to Korra's sides, and Korra had to fight the laughter that tried to escape her at the touch. Then the fingers moved again, and Asami was climbing off of her, laying on her side the bed next to Korra.

Korra leaned up on her elbows, raising an eyebrow. "Not going to follow through with my challenge?" She teased.

Asami smiled. "I will later. But…" her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip.

Korra frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Asami said quickly. "I just… I wanted to talk with you about something."

"Okay," Korra said slowly, reaching up to the top of the bed and grabbing her shirt. She pulled it over her head, and then sat up on the bed, her legs crossed. "Go ahead."

Asami sat up as well, her legs curled to the side. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, I've been thinking. About you getting an apartment."

"What about it?" Korra asked. "Do you have a suggestion, or…?" Korra felt suddenly nervous and excited at the same time. Was Asami going to say what she was thinking she was going to?

Asami traced the patterns on the sheets with one finger. "Sort of," She admitted.

"I didn't say anything before, because you said that you wanted your own place, but…" She took a deep breath. "Korra, you'd be more than welcome to move in with me, you know."

"Really?" Korra asked, a smile blooming across her face.

"Really," Asami confirmed, smiling back, blushing a little. "I mean, I have plenty of rooms if you wanted to have one of your own, you wouldn't have to stay in this one, and there's a lot of space for Naga, and…" She hesitated again, and then reached forward and took Korra's hand. "And I want you to move in with me," she finished.

Korra kissed her. Her chest felt warm, and she couldn't stop smiling, even while kissing her girlfriend.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Asami asked with a laugh when they pulled apart.

"Yeah," Korra said, squeezing her hand. "You should."

"Wait," Asami said, looking confused. "Why didn't you just ask me, then?"

"Well…" Korra ran her thumb over Asami's hand. "It's just…kind of a big thing, you know? I didn't want to put any pressure on you. And - " She hated to bring this up, hated how much it would hurt Asami to remember. "- and I wasn't sure, after everything with your dad, if you were really ready to have someone else living here again."

There were tears in Asami's eyes, as there always was when they talked about her dad. She wiped them away with one hand, and then leaned forward and hugged Korra tightly.

"Korra," Asami said, still hugging her, "That's exactly one of the reasons I would love for you to live with me. So much of what I remember here with my dad has just been – been  _tainted_ , by all the things he did. By his death. I'd like to make good memories here again, with someone that I love." She pulled back, smiling, and kissed Korra gently. "And that someone is you," she finished.

"I love you too," Korra told her, and they kissed again, holding each other close, ready to embark on a new part of their lives, together.


End file.
